Wizardry Lunacy
by Erosire
Summary: Naruto didn't expect to settle down and become a fatherly figure to someone, a magical at that. He had enough of guiding someone, but maybe – just maybe – it wouldn't be so bad to raise the child in his image, his very, very twisted image. Somewhat deranged Naruto. M-rated.
1. Chapter 1

**Wizardry Lunacy**

Naruto didn't expect to settle down and become a fatherly figure to someone, a magical at that. He had enough of guiding someone, but maybe – just maybe – it wouldn't be so bad to raise the child in his image, his very, very twisted image. Somewhat deranged Naruto. M-rated.

 **Warning:** Contains graphical violence and sexual references. Not intended for children.

 **– Wizardry Lunacy –**

The door slowly creaked open, letting in the moonlight. His dark blue eyes peered into the room and scanned murky interior. His eyes narrowed slightly and focused on the black-haired boy stuck to the ceiling. "The fuck are you doing, Hatty?"

"Trying to be like you, dad," Harry responded with a broad smile. "And it's Harry."

"Shut up Tarry. Only one person can be me, and that is me, baka," he snorted and brushed the dirt off his white overcoat. He closed the door behind him and switched on the light. Golden illumination filled the room, revealing a small nine-tailed fox sleeping peacefully on the floor. He stepped on it as he walked across the room, towards his couch.

"Naruto, you bastard! I was having a nice dream!" the nine-tail fox roared and launched itself at the blond like a cannonball.

Naruto dodged the flying fox by side-stepping, letting it crashed into the wall as he dropped onto his seat. "Sorry, I thought you were a rug. Not my fault, Kurama," he said flatly and eyed the newly form fox-shape hole in the wall. Another entry hole was formed soon after, letting in more icy winds from the blizzard outside.

"So where you go?" Kurama asked as it shook its body, getting the snow out of its crimson red fur. It then elongated and flicked one of its tails at the ceiling.

"Stop it!" Harry called out as he felt his control waning. It was hard enough to stay glued to the wall let alone dodging Kurama's playful jabs.

Naruto yawned and watched Harry for a moment. "Went to get rid of some trespasser," he replied and rubbed his cheek for a moment. "Say, Harry. How would you like to go to school? You know, the place filled with kids you can boss around."

Harry's eyes glittered. "I can go to school?"

"Yeah, sure, how old are you now, 8?"

"11," Harry pouted and dropped from the ceiling. He was getting tired.

"Really? You don't look like 11. What have you been eating?" Naruto asked. He wasn't sure since he wasn't in charge of the food – or anything really. The cabin they were in wasn't even theirs. He won it from its original inhabitant in a death game. They didn't need the cabin anymore after the game.

"Stuff I found in the woods, dad. Here, see?" Harry said and took out some dark purple berries from his pocket. "But I think they are poisonous. They gave me a nasty stomach."

"What doesn't kill you will make you stronger," Naruto said and looked at the berry. He took one and popped it into his mouth and chewed thoroughly. He winced as Harry bolted, forming another hole in the damaged wall.

"Ahahahahaha! I got you back dad," Harry called out. "You like my pee?"

Naruto spat, trying to get the disgusting taste out of his mouth. How he didn't notice it before he ate it was a testament to Harry's resourcefulness. "I think I should send him out into the world – to share the love."

"You think," Kurama sighed and shook its head. "The cunt drugged me. I wasn't sleeping! I was in a fucking coma – well, until you stepped on me."

Naruto chuckled and leaned back on his chair. He wondered how long had it been since he entered this world and took Harry under his wings. If it wasn't for the incident, he wouldn't bother with the child and be on his way, right after taking what he needed from this world's inhabitants. There were magic everywhere so he wasn't in any hurry to harvest them for his spell, the only spell he ever used now days.

"School wouldn't that bad for Harry," Naruto said as Kurama climbed onto his shoulder and then sat on top of his head like a small puppy. At its current size, it was smaller than a puppy. "He would able to make a lot of friends, and carve out a path for himself when we are gone."

Kurama snickered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Kurama responded, "just recalled the old times when the little ones running around."

Naruto nodded lightly and then rubbed the back of his neck. He then waited silently. "You think he got lost?"

"Nah," Kurama said, "he probably found a corpse or something. I should bury them a bit deeper – you know, for the challenge."

"Dad! Dad! I found a corpse!" Harry called out after running through the hole he previously made. "It was a giant, with a huge hole in his chest. He had a really long, thick beard."

"Not a giant, only half," Naruto said and rubbed his chest. He wondered if he should give the giant a proper burial, but then again, he did put up a sign saying trespasser will be killed. It wasn't really his fault if they didn't heed his warning.

"How you get half-giant?"

"A giant fuck a human," Naruto answered before pondering more on it. "More plausible if it was the other way around. Probably not very enjoyable, you know, super loose and all."

"Or the giant have a needle dick," Kurama pointed out and imaged it. "Why did I just image that?"

"I don't know why you do anything, Kurama," Naruto said with a shrug and gestured at Harry. "What was I talking to you about? Oh yeah, you want to go to school?"

Harry nodded repeatedly. "What school, dad?"

"School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Naruto said and took out a parchment. "Oh sorry, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – here you go. It's a letter for you."

Harry blinked. He had never received a letter from anyone, even when he was living with his uncle Vernon and Petunia. He didn't miss them one bit. He took the letter into his hands and tried to read the words.

"Hog…warts schooool of… itch… itch…" Harry wasn't allowed to go to school when he was living with his blood relatives and his adopted father only taught him how to stalks, rapes and kills things. And it wasn't always in that order.

"Nice fathering," Kurama jested and leaped over onto Harry's head. It began reading the parchment out loud. "Hogwarts School of Witchery and Wizardry…"

"Witchcraft and Wizardry," Harry corrected with a grin. In truth, he could read at a decent level, but he liked to fake it. The more people underestimated him, the more of an advantage he had as well as the opportunity to stab them in the back. His adopted father had taught him that. And it was one of his many valuable lessons.

"Close enough," Kurama snorted. "Albus Dumbledore. Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc... this guy have a lot of titles."

"Must be a really old geezer," Harry and Naruto said simultaneously.

"Don't copy me," Naruto scowled while Harry just grinned. "Long story short, it's just an invitation letter for you to join this magical school. I told you your ability was magical in nature. But no, you didn't believe me."

"No! I want to be a ninja!"

"Who said you can't be both?" Naruto snorted, "wizard by day, assassin by night or both at the same time. Who said you can't?"

"Cool!"

"I said stop copying me," Naruto growled while Harry dodged the kunai. The second one pinned him into the wall, however. Luckily, it only pierced his clothing. "You're still too slow, Harry. I barely used any strength. You would have died if I was put an effort into it."

Harry looked dejected as he pulled himself from the wall. He really did try to dodge the second one, but it was simply too fast. He couldn't evade it completely. And his father barely used any strength in the throw. In fact, he hadn't seen his father put a shred of effort into anything from the time he was adopted. Not even fighting against bears in this snowy mountain. In fact, the bear died from a single punch. Their skull was practically pulverized from sheer brute strength alone.

"You're pretty good for you age, Harry," Kurama said. "You will get faster and stronger, and as your pathways become more defined, you will able to give Naruto a run for his money."

"Not bloody likely," Naruto snorted and vanished from his seat. Harry was pulled onto his shoulders as he headed out of the cabin. "Let's go get your supply and find a new place to stay. But first, let's have a good view of the surrounding."

Harry hold onto Naruto's head as they zipped up the mountain. He wished one day, he could move at such a blinding speed. Maybe then, his dad might teach him some cool spells – or jutsus as they were called. He knew a bit about spells since his father and Kurama knew them as well.

"Spells…" Harry muttered and tried to read the rest of the parchment. There wasn't any reason why he couldn't learn spells as well as jutsus. Jutsu were better overall – at least that what his father had told him, but that didn't mean they were completely useless.

"Dear Mr Potter. That's you, Harry. Mr Potter. Sounds super important," Kurama said from the top of Harry's head, "We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment."

"Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July," Kurama added. "Yours sincerely, some bitch."

Harry chuckled and noted the name Minerva McGonagall. He checked the list of things he needed to have in order to attend the school. "There is a lot of stuff here."

"Oh? Three sets of plain work robe, black," Kurama noted. "One plain pointed hat, black. One pair of protective gloves, dragon hide or similar. One winter cloak, black with silver fastenings. The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk…"

"I didn't need to have that many things when I attended school," Naruto said as he listened to all the things needed. The clothing was easy to get since any tailor shop would do. The books were likely a bit more difficult since wizards and witches were pretty elusive bunch in this world. He might have to put a bit of effort into hunting all the necessary books down.

And as for all the equipment needed, Naruto had one of the items in his possession already. It came into his only recently.

"Here you go, Harry," Naruto said and passed his son a wand he looted off his recent kill, "Happy Birthday. You're eleven now, almost a man. Once you're there, I will show you something really fun, really really fun."

"My birthday was a month ago dad," Harry said and accepted the wand. It looked like it was snapped off something much larger – like an umbrella. "And there's blood on this."


	2. Chapter 2

**– Wizardry Lunacy –**

"It's just a little blood. Wash it off, Harry," Naruto told Harry. He dropped the boy onto his two feet once they reached the top of the highest mountain. His dark oceanic blue eyes scanned the snowy landscape afterwards. It was quite a sight with snow-filled trees stretched for miles and miles.

"I can't use this," Harry said, referring to the wand in his trembling hands. Icy breathes escaped his purple lips. What little clothes he had on did not protect him from the climate. Even so, he did not mention a word of it. He had endured much worse during his training. It was all to toughen him up – or so Kurama said. There was some shred of truth to that.

"Why can't you use it? It's just a tool, isn't it?" Kurama asked. The small fox was resting on top of Harry's head with nine of its tails curled around its body for warm – not that it needed to. Kurama was a being made entirely of chakra. It couldn't really feel the cold like Harry and Naruto.

"I don't know… I just feel that it's not mine," Harry said. He couldn't explain it. It was just a feeling in his gut, and when he touched the wand, he felt awful.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He recalled there was something of sort mentioned in passing. He didn't make anything of it then since it didn't concern him. His power mainly derived from Chakra – a form of energy that the inhabitant of this world severely lacked.

"Maybe that wand isn't compatible with you. We will find you something better." He took in a deep breath, letting the chilling wind circulate in his burning lungs. The magical flames he inhaled did not extinguish even if its caster was dead. It did, however, slowly dissipating inside him. "Alright, let's get out of here before you freeze to death. And we should get you some new clothes too. Now, where is the nearest tailor shop?"

 **– Wizardry Lunacy –**

"We will take a hundred," Naruto told the shop assistant while Harry examined his new robe in front of a huge mirror. They were in the mountain wildness only a couple of minutes ago. The time it took to get to the metropolitan area was in the seconds. Finding a well-known brand clothes department took longer.

"A hundred…!?" the shocked woman asked. Several nearby customers took notice, considering the expensive price tags of almost 4000 pounds. And neither Naruto nor Harry looked like they have any money. In fact, Harry was shivering in rags only a minute ago. Still, looks can be deceiving.

"You know what? You're right," Naruto responded, looking thoughtfully. "A couple of hundred would be better since he goes through them like paper. Do you have any other style? Variety is the spice of life or so they say."

"That's – are you sure… sir?" the woman questioned. She didn't believe they could afford more than one.

"Huh? What's the matter? Don't think I can pay? It's only like what… 400,000 dollars? I mean to say pounds," Naruto said with a small frown. It was annoying to keep track of every currency existed in this place. It was better to just use one in his opinion. Nevertheless, the place he was staying for last couple of years used pounds. "Is that a lot of money?"

The young woman chuckled weakly. A bead of sweat ran along the side of her face. She didn't know what to make of it. Even their wealthiest patrons wouldn't spend that much without having a good look around and pondered for hours on end whether they should purchase the item or not, let alone hundreds of the same items.

"Oh, Harry. You need some shoes as well. Can't have you walking around in your bare feet," Naruto said and pointed at the shoes section of the department. He faced the woman. "We'll take the same amount as well along with winter and summer wears. Same size as the robe he's wearing. Oh! If you have pointed hat in your catalogue, we would greatly appreciated. It saves us the trouble of looking for a store that sells them."

The woman sweated. She lost count of how many items she needed to get, and frankly, she thought he was probably here to cause trouble. "Is… there… anything else I can do for you, sir?"

Naruto scanned her from top to bottom. She was older than him, appearance wise only. In truth, he was far older than he appeared. "Sure, how about a drink, and some alone time together when we done shopping?"

The woman was amused. "I'm sorry sir, but you aren't my type."

"Oh, that's too bad," Naruto said and shrugged and returned his attention to Harry. "So, what's next on the list of clothes we need to get for you?"

"Dragon-hide gloves," Harry said from memory. He needed three sets of plain work robes, but robes would do. A pointed hat, one winter cloak and protective gloves were on the list.

"I'm sure there are gloves here, but I don't think they are made from dragon hides," Naruto said and pondered for a moment. "We might have to hunt down a dragon and skin it to make your gloves. I'm feeling some dragon meat as well so it's killing two birds with one stone."

"There are dragons?" Harry asked. His green eyes sparkled brilliantly. The shop assistant wondered the same thing for a second before realizing her age. There was no such thing as dragons, obviously.

"Of course there are dragons, Harry, many," Naruto assured and nodded. He had seen them flying about in remote places, but strangely enough, the people of this world didn't take notice them. To them, dragons and other magical beasts were fiction.

"Wow! I want to see one," Harry said. "What do they look like? Can they fly? Can they breathe fire?"

"Probably… pretty sure they could fly. Anyway, we got a lot of things to buy," Naruto said and eyed the woman. "So, how much is that in total?"

The woman blinked. "Um… sorry, how much is what sir?"

"The stuffs I just listed?" Naruto answered and sighed.

It took a moment for her to regain her wit. She pardoned herself to check with the manager since she had never dealt with such transaction before – assuming it was real. It likely wasn't. She came back with the manager several minutes later. He greeted Naruto politely and asked to see some kind of credential.

"Credential? I don't have any, but I have this," Naruto asked and passed them his credit card. It was pitch black in color with golden letters and numbers. The color was a good indicator as only prestige card were designed in such a color.

"One moment," the manager said and accepted the offered card. He tabulated the pricing on all the goods that were requested. The total payable exceeded 5 million pounds. That wasn't the surprise since there were some specialized item surpassed that price. The surprise was that the transaction cleared.

"We apologize for the inconvenience, Mr. Uzumaki," the manager said with a smile and handed back the card. "The goods will be ready for you in another hour. We also took the liberty of providing you with a transport to wherever you are heading. While you wait, we will prepare some refreshments and entertainments."

"That won't be necessary," Naruto said and took back the card. He didn't bother to look at the bill. It shouldn't be a drop in his accessible funds. "Just deliver all the goods to this address."

Naruto wrote down the address on the card for the shop assistant and gestured Harry to follow him out of the store. She looked at it with widened eyes.

"Let's go meet up with Kurama, Harry," Naruto suggested afterwards, no longer paying attention to the woman or the manager or anyone in the store for that matter. "Maybe it had found some of the books you need."

"Okay dad," Harry responded and put on his new shoes and followed Naruto. He waved goodbye to everyone on his way out like a good natured child.

Once they were outside, Naruto spoke up. "There are many forms of powers, Harry. Money is one of them. With money, you can buy whatever you want, and sometimes, whoever you want. Like her for example."

Harry followed Naruto's gaze and eyed the woman heading out of the store. She had made up her mind since the rewards was too tempting.

"Sir, you forgot this," she said and offered Naruto his card back with something extra on it. "I hope to see you again soon."

"I'm sorry, but you aren't my type," Naruto said and took the card and pocketed it.

"What's the card for, dad?" Harry asked when they both headed down the street.

"I tell you all about it when you're older," Naruto said and stopped at an alleyway. His eyes narrowed before he entered it. "Stay here Harry. I will be back in a jiffy."

 **– Wizardry Lunacy –**

"You're in the business of kidnaping now?" Naruto asked when he turned the corner and faced the nine-tailed fox.

Kurama was as tall as a horse with its nine tails bounded several people and pressing them against the wall. One of them was a child, about the same age as Harry. It eyed Naruto before snorting. "It's not like we never did this before."

"Yeah, but there was a point when did that, so what's the point now?" Naruto asked and examined the soon to be dead and missing persons.

"They could see me clearly," Kurama said, "and these two here tries to attack me, saying I was some kind of dangerous beasts."

"You are a dangerous beast, Kurama," Naruto said and eyed the two people Kurama referring to. He then looked at the crying little girl with rather wild frizzle hair. His dark oceanic blue eyes filled with chakra. "Stop crying."

The child did without hesitation. Her eyes were still red and watery, however, but she couldn't cry no matter how much she wanted to. Her body refused to listen.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Hermione Granger," she said.

"Where are your parents, Hermione?"

She remained silence.

"Where are your parents?" Naruto asked and got the same answer. Something had traumatized her to the point that his Genjutsu didn't work, and if he forced it, she might get brain damage.

"Where are her parents, Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm…?" Kurama muttered, trying to remember. "I might have squashed them for attacking me or trying to attack me."

"I see," Naruto muttered. "How long was that ago?"

"Hmm…?"

 **– Wizardry Lunacy –**

Harry waited impatiently for his father. He wondered what was happening in the alleyway, and was somewhat interested to find out. "Maybe this is a test? See if I could peek without being detected?"

Harry pondered for a minute before deciding to sneak in, but before he reached the corner, a couple emerged with a child in tow. All three didn't look at him as they passed by. It was as if they were like puppets, following a set of instructions. He watched them reached the road and turned the corner, and as they did, their complexion regained. They blinked in confusion.

"What were we doing?" the man asked. "Ah that's right, Diagonal Alley."

"Diagon Alley, dad," the girl corrected and pulled her father's and mother's hand. "It's this way."

Harry shrugged and peeked into the corner to see what was happening. His eyes widened when he found two people impaled through the chest by his father's hands. A bright white glow emanated from their body, running along his forearm and vanished inside him while they screamed and choked on their own blood.

Naruto pulled his arms out from them, letting their bodies fell into a slump. "Harry, if you're going to spy on someone, you should be more secretive about it."

"Sorry dad," Harry said with a grin as Naruto seemingly standing next to him with Kurama. "Why did you kill them?"

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't kill them, Harry?" Naruto asked.

Harry shook his head. "What was that white glow?"

"Their essence," Naruto said and patted his chest, "their soul. Like the one inside your head."

"Oh," Harry muttered and rubbed his forehead. The lightning scar was still there as his father said it gave him additional abilities, but the presence that dwelled within the scar was no longer. "Is there different color souls?"

"Yup," Naruto said. "Mine is orange."

Deep inside the mindscape – a boundless world within Naruto's mind – two people manifested onto the stone floor. They dropped to the ground held their chest tightly, feeling the pain of having their heart ripped out. They looked about and found three pillars. Two more erupted from the ground as well as chains. The chains wrapped around their body and bind them to the pillar around the arms, legs and neck.

"Where are we?" one asked.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know," the other one screeched frightfully.

"We… are… prisoners," a bearded man answered. He was a half-giant, but even with his incredible strength, he could not break free from the energy chains. How long had he been in this place? It felt like years, but he hadn't aged a single day. All he had for company was a twisted monster of a man and an empty pillar.

The two new comers looked at him and then at one other person bounded to a pillar. They widened their eyes in shock and fear as they instantly recognized who this other person was from the magical energy radiated.

"The Dark Lord," one whispered. The other one swallowed hard.

"Dark Lord," a voice whispered mockingly from the shadow. Red tails whipped in the darkness and brushed against the pillars. "This is only a fragment yet his magical power is incredible. I wonder how powerful he is if he is whole. Do you know where the rest of his souls are?"


End file.
